Johnny Knoxville Love Story
by VivaLaPams
Summary: The original title was - I just love that spirit that makes people do things that they probably shouldn't - but it wouldn't fit. You are the sister of Jess and 'Bam' Margera and the only female Jackass who is rather close to Johnny...let the story begin!
1. Chapter 1

Okay…lets get the introduction to your character and story information out the way shall we?

Your name is Pamela Margera – sister of Brandon Cole Margera…a.k.a Bam. You're 5'6'' tall and weigh 126 pounds (9 stone to some people who don't know how heavy that is). You're fairly top heavy with a 36D chest size…which is kinda big for your size. You have dark brown hair and brown eyes. You tend to always cover it with a hat of somesort.

Unlike most girls, you despise clothes shopping, you hate gossip...you're actually pretty boyish. You never wear skirts - just clothes that make you feel comfy such as loose shirts with rolled up sleeves, a tank top, a pair of baggy jeans held safely up by a tight belt and skater shoes...you always found them to be the comfiest. As for your personality, you're very playful yet protective when it comes towards other women and your brother. You're also very negative about yourself due to your large string of bad relationships - one of which got you into hospital. But enough of that :) You're also known to be extremely clumsy and a regular drinker.

You despise the full name Pamela so got the nickname Pam from your grandfather. As for Bam, he was nicknamed Bam by your grandfather when he was younger as he kept walking into walls.

In 1994, you were thrown out of high school due to 'inappropriate behaviour' as well as costing the school thousands of dollars in damage, bringing prohibited substances into the school grounds (beer and lager) and refusing to go to classes. The reason for this being was because you have dyslexia. It wasn't until you were kicked out that your parents found out about it after consulting with a doctor.

You worked part-time as a kitchen porter soon after and rose through the ranks in the kitchen up to Chef de Partie. But you soon got bored of that and in 1998, you pulled out of the job much to your parents dismay. However, you still have many culinary skills but can't be bothered practicing. Like Bam, you also enjoy skateboarding and pulling pranks on your mother and father – or Phil as you both prefer to call him. You and Bam are both extremely close due to the small difference in age. You were born on July 21st 1980 and he was born on September 28th 1979 – a mere 11 months and 7 days difference in age.

Bam asked you to join his video CKY in which you helped pull pranks and perform various stunts – something that was done just for fun when Bam, Raab, Jess (your other brother), Ryan and Edward (later named Rake Yohn) were suppose to be in Graphic Arts class in East High School…obviously they weren't. They skived the class and mucked around recording skits. You only helped with one series as your mother April complained about how 'a woman should not be involved in dangerous stunts and childish pranks.'

However, a man called Jeff Tremaine – the former Big Brother Magazine Editor – noticed these videos and decided to draft you all into the team which became Jackass on October 1st 2000. By this time, you are 20 years old and Bam is 21 years old.

At first you were held back as the producers were unsure how the public would react to a female getting injured. Yet due to public demanded for you to be began to show you more and more and eventually you became the only female Jackass.

If you want to know what you look like, search an actress called Catherine Zeta Jones and there should be one where she's in a brown shirt smiling...I think she's beautiful and I chose that picture because it looked the most natural :3 The story will start when you've all known each other for a few months and continue from there. I want the story to be during the Jackass series and perhaps continue to when the movies were made. Please message me on wether you think this is a good idea or a bad idea….man I just love Johnny Knoxville and Jackass. Oh btw, my name was gonna be VivaLaPam because of Pam the character but it was already taken (.). Enjoy! Next Part will be out VERY VERY soon! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Remember your name is Pamela Margera (.a.k.a Pam), you are 20 years old and you are also the only female member of jackass! Lets go!

~Story Start~

You, Bam and Ryan climbed out the taxi and rushed inside the airport.

"Come on, we're gonna miss it!" Bam shouted jumping through the crowds of people.

"I know! I know!" Ryan panted.

You, Chris, Steve-O, Bam, Ryan and Johnny were supposed to be catching a plane to England to meet up with your friend, Tasha. That was until you were 30 minutes late. Originally it was supposed to be just you but as soon as you told Jeff and the gang that you would be gone for three to four days, they insisted on coming along to not only record skits but to keep you company. Unfortunately, Bams car refused to start so the three of you had to wait for a taxi which came ten minutes later then it was supposed to.

"Final call for Flight 11 – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Heathrow Airport, London. Please all passengers who are not all on board report to Terminal 3 immediately."

"Oh god that's us!" You laughed as the three of you continued to jump through the large crowds.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Bam yelled before pointing at a terminal. "There! There it is!"

The three of you ran to the gate and hurriedly pulled out your tickets to the stewardess who looked at you all bemused before returning them. You nodded a thanks before running down the long aisle and into the plane.

"Where we sitting?" Ryan asked checking the tickets.

"Oh ladies! Looking for a good time!" Chris mocked.

You turned around to see Chris waving from his seats.

"Well I'm guessing we're over there!" You said smugly, walking over waving. "Hey! Sorry we're late."

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Some idiot wasn't ready on time!" Bam panted before slapping you on the back of the head.

"Ah! Hey it's your car that wouldn't start!" You defended before looking at your ticket and looking at the seats. "Oh man i'm stuck between Steve and Johnny!"

"Come on Pammy, we won't bite!" Johnny laughed patting the seat next to him.

Johnny was sitting at the window (he always did get the best seats) and Steve was sitting in the aisle chair leaving you stuck in the middle of them. Now you wished you checked the damn tickets before handing them out…

"Could all passengers please be seated." The intercom buzzed.

Ryan and Bam easily got into their seats, Chris at the window attempting to go to sleep, Ryan in the middle and Bam took the aisle seat. You began to attempt to climb over Steves legs to get to your seat.

"Watch yourself, Steve. Fat ass coming throu- ah!"

You fell face first across Steves knees, your ass facing Steves and you hands attempting to lift yourself away from Johnnys crotch, laughing as you tried.

"This is too good to let pass!" Steve laughed raising his hand ready to hit you.

"N-no don't you dare!" You laughed, falling back onto Johnny as you protected your bum.

"You dare spank my sister!" Bam threatened.

"Easy dude, it's nothing sexual!" Steve reassured, lifting his arms up to allow you up.

"Just don't touch my sisters ass-."

"Shut up Bam, I'm up now." You sighed, Johnny helping you up while laughing. "No thanks to you guys though."

"Hey I helped didn't I?" Johnny defended, wiping a tear away as he finally finished laughing.

"Oh well aren't you my loser in aluminum foil-."

"Excuse me Miss, could you please be seated. I'm afraid you're disturbing the other passengers." A hostess ordered politely.

"Sorry." You apologized before finally sitting onto your seat and clinking your belt up.

She nodded approvingly before checking Johnny and Steves belts. Once she was satisfied, she left to check the other passengers.

"Thanks, you guys! Now everyone thinks i'm disturbing!" You giggled before checking Chris. "Wow, he went to sleep pretty quickly."

"He was partying last night with Steve." Johnny answered before pulling a magazine out and reading it.

"Oh so you're gonna be sleeping too? Then again I'm not surprised SLEEP-O!"

"Hey! I stayed awake just for you Pam."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Yeah I did…well…i'm tired so I'm gonna sleep now that you're here." He yawned.

"Whatever, just stay on your own seat cuz last time you slobbered all over my shoulder!"

"Yes ma'am…" He answered sleepily, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

You pulled out your mp3 player and skipped through the songs until you found Johnny Cash – Gods Gonna Cut You Down. While untangling the headphones, ready to plug into your ears, you check to see what Johnny was reading…to see a topless woman.

"What the hell!" You screamed covering your eyes.

"What?" Bam asked. "What's wrong now?"

"Johnnys reading porn…" You giggled looking away from him.

"…you got anymore Knoxville?" Bam asked smiling.

"Here you go buddy." Johnny replied throwing him a PLAYBOY magazine.

"Oh my god you guys! I'm sitting right here!" You complained covering both your eyes. "I'm telling you right now Johnny, if you get a stiffy right beside me I'll chop it off!"

"Alright Pam, if you don't want me reading that stuff while you're awake, I won't." Johnny kindly stated while putting it away before laughing. "I'll just wait 'till you're asleep!"

"Oh hardy ha ha!" You mocked turning back to him. "So tell me Johnny, what the hell are we gonna do for Season 2?"

"Well we got alot of old clips we could bung in…The London Irish rugby team said we could join their training on Thursday. Uuum…got some more slingshot ideas for when we get back. Oh! And I think Jeffs managed to get me to a farm where I can inseminate a cow."

"You hear that Bam? He's gonna preg up your girlfriend." You joked making Ryan and Johnny laugh.

"Fuck you Pam!" Bam laughed. "Why don't you like her?"

"She's a bitch and she's fake…that's why-."

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Flight 11 is on schedule and we shall be arriving at Heathrow Airport in twenty-three hours time. We hope you enjoy your flight."

"Twenty-three hours? I gotta be stuck with you guys for twenty-three hours-."

"Ssssh. I'm trying to sleep…" Steve moaned, elbowing you in the side.

"Sorry…" You whispered turning to Johnny. "Well I got some ideas jotted down in my pad-."

"You still carry that pad around?"

"Yeah, of course! It's my diary. Everything goes into it, Johnny, especially ideas. I was thinking that we could cast both your arms then have you walking through the town and your trousers like…I don't know fall or something. Maybe you ask them to help you pee." You laughed. "Or, or we could cast your entire body and pushed you on a cart around the town and make you fall off-."

"You're weird Pam. You're nothing like Bam…" Johnny commented shaking his head.

"….Aw thanks! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" You joked before yawning.

"Well…I'm gonna snooze to good old J.C."

"JC?"

"Johnny Cash. Duh! I'm probably gonna listen to some other stuff too like Alanis Morissette and stuff..."

"You like Johnny Cash?" He asked surprised. "Damn, how the hell are you and Bam are so different."

"What? Just because I don't listen to H.I.M or CKY as much as he does?…I do like them bands but i'm not obsessed like he is-."

"What wrong with them?" Bam interrupted offended.

"Well one, Ville is a friend and two Jess is our brother…that's pretty sad being their fans." You concluded. "But as I say, i'm tired so shut up all of you. Can I put my pillow on your arm. I don't want Steve drooling on me."

"Knock yourself out I'm used to it." Johnny replied pulling his magazine back out.

"Uuughh…" You scoffed burying your head into your pillow leant against Johnnys arm and closed your eyes. "Don't prank me or I swear to god my fist will go up all your ass'!"

Johnny just laughed at the comment, flicking to the next page. You soon drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

You gave a large stretch as you awakened from what was probably the uncomfortable sleeping position you've ever been in.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Johnny greeted, not looking up from another magazine.

"Please…" You groaned. "I'd need longer then a few hours. Is that another magazine?"

"Yep…you realize you've been asleep for nearly eighteen hours." Johnny noted, checking his watch. "Were you tired by any chance?"

"Eighteen hours? And no-ones tried to prank me? Wow guys, I feel loved…or neglected. Can't decide which one." You joked looking at all of them suspiciously.

"It was tempting but that stewardess was watching us like a fucking hawk…" Steve groaned.

"She was a hot stewardess though." Chris commented with a cheeky grin.

"Hm…So when is Jeff, Kosick and that gonna be here?"

"They're all taking the next flight." Johnny replied. "They're catching the later one so they won't be there until the morning we shoot."

"Hm...Hey! I fancy a pub crawl…anyone wanna do a pub crawl with me tonight?" You chirped.

"We shouldn't…we've got an appointment with the London Irish rugby team…" Johnny groaned.

"I wanna go for a pub crawl! And i'll go with or without you!" You threatened, prodding him in the stomach.

"Well…" Chris began. "We shouldn't leave Pam out by herself."

"Exactly! Bad people could come after me." You re-enforced.

"We'll go." Bam stated punching Ryans chest, Ryan wincing before punching him back.

"Count me in, dude." Steve smiled

"Oh come on Johnny! It's no fun if we don't ALL go! Please! Please! Please! Pleas-."

"All right!" Johnny surrendered. "But only if you come with me and Chris tomorrow…that means up at seven in the morning!"

"Okay! Deal!" You smiled excitedly before sitting back and stealing Johnnys magazine – only to throw it away again. "Eww! Porn!"

They just all laughed at you as you clamped your hands over your eyes.

~The next morning, 3.a.m ~

~No-one's P.O.V~

A large smash sound echoed through the abandoned hallway of the fifth floor as Steve-O collided hard against a framed painting as he fell out the elevator. Bam began rolling on the floor laughing at him as he tried to stand up, Natasha helping him up. The rest of them walked carefully out the elevator and over his curled up body.

"Steve you stupid head!" Tasha, Pams close friend, giggled as she helped him up.

"Dude, that fucking hurt!" Steve laughed as he finally stood up, rubbing his head.

"Which way…is the room i'm in?" Pam asked, swaying slightly and leaning on Chris.

"You're like over there I think…come on you!" Chris giggled as he helped Tash carry Steve away.

"Night guys! We-We'll see ya tomorrow!" Johnnys voice laughed, his voice huskier than normal due to the drink.

Bam finally stood up, his face red from laughter as he leaned against Ryan, both of them staggering away – Bam laughing continuously and Ryan struggling to walk.

"We…better go too!" Pam smiled walking down the hall to her room. "Night Johnny…"

"Night Pam!" Johnny cheered, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

She giggled while pushing him away, causing him to fall on the floor. She laughed loudly trying to help him up only to fall on her ass.

"I-I'm sorry!" She laughed.

"I'm okay!" He cheered, standing up and walking away while pulling out his key a couple of doors away.

She stayed on the floor and rummaged through her pockets to find her key…only to find it wasn't there. She sat there confused, looking around on the floor to see if she dropped it.

"Johnny…I think I lost my key!" She giggled before bursting into laughter. "A-And I-I can't get up!"

Johnny walked over to her, grabbing a hold of her arms and pulling her up in success. However, once up they both fell against the wall with a loud thud making them both laugh loudly. A woman opened her door to see what the noise was about, looked at the both of you and shook her head.

"Hello ma'am!" Johnny greeted waving as she returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Ssssh, You-you're waking the neighbours." Pam shushed putting her finger to her lips.

"Oh! Okay!" He whispered. "You-You can stay here if you want until you find your keys."

"Really?" She smiled. "You're a good good man!"

"How do you know!" Johnny joked before pushing his door open, allowing Pam to go inside. "Ladies first!"

"Thank you!" She saluted before stumbling in and heading to the couch. "This bed looks really comfy!"

Johnny slammed the door closed before walking over to where you were.

"That's not a bed Pammy!" He laughed, turning you to face the bed. "That's the bed stupid!"

"That looks even comfier!" She cheered before taking her shoes off. "I-I'll take my shoes off so your bed doesn't get dirty…"

"That's a good idea Pam…" He complimented before trying to kick his shoe off.

"God PHILLIP, you're so drunk you…like…can't get your shoe off…" She teased

"Yeah well…you're so drunk PAMELA that…you don't…shut up!"

She laughed at him before climbing into the bed and hugging into a pillow. She was soon joined by Johnny, who jumped into the bed rather…ungracefully.

"Johnny! You're gonna…break the bed you fatty!" She laughed.

"No!...hey Pam…you're pretty awesome you know…" Johnny slurred, lying on his back sleepily. "Why ain't you got a guy yet?"

"Cuz they smell…You're pretty awesome too…like you were dead nice to me first time we shot together…and like, Brandon bullied me and stuff but you were nice…If…If you weren't with Melanie, I would…probably try and get with you…cuz you're nice…and funny…but your farts stink…and stuff which sucks….but if you weren't with her you wouldn't have Maddy…who's awesome…like me…did you know I have a tattoo?"

"No…what-what is it?"

"Well no-one knows about it…it's underneath my boob and it's a little butterfly…and…and it's suppose to represent…changing…I think…I dunno…" She mumbled as she eventually dozed off to sleep.

Johnny laughed at her, patting her hard on the head before going to sleep himself.

~Pams P.O.V~

"Wakey wakey!" A voice yelled in the distance.

You opened your eyes to see someone banging on the door from the outside…it sounded like Jeff.

"Jeff?" You questioned before sitting up.

You ruffled your hair and looked around until your eyes landed on Johnny lying on his front with his head buried into his pillow, pointing in your direction. You lifted up the duvet to see his and your trousers were still on…that means no monkey business happened. You shook him lightly.

"Hey…wake up…" Your voice croaked unhealthily. "I think Jeff is at the door…"

"Tell him to piss off." He groaned, not moving.

"Come on! We gotta leave now or we'll be late!"

"…I think we gotta get up…"You groaned before climbing out the bed and putting your shoes on, smiling as you did. "Hey look! I took my shoes off!"

Johnny groaned, obviously not wanting to wake up, so you decided to walk to the door and open it.

"Morning Jeff…"

"Pam? Why are you in Johnnys room?" He smiled before hugging you.

"You know…drunkards stick together…he's not getting up…" You moaned before walking down the hall. "I'll go get Pontius…"

As you walked down the hall, you heard Johnny scream causing you to turn around…only to see him running out of his room soaking wet. You laughed and continued to get Chris…

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out again soon! :3 message me on what you think xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Once you were all ready and in the van, Kosick began recording immediately.

"So tell us Pam, where are we going?"

"Fuck off man I'm too tired." You laughed trying to push the camera away.

"Come on!"

"Okay fine…we're going to some shitty football team-."

"It's called rugby here."

"Rugby? Well it's a 'rugby' team we ain't heard of and Mr Knoxville and Mr Pontius are gonna get the crap beat out of them in training…..man my throat hurts…" You croaked rubbing your neck. "Anyone got some water?"

"Here ya go." Jeff replied, throwing a bottle of water which hit Chris in the face.

"Ow! Hey what I do?" He groaned.

"Didn't I tell you guys no drinking the night before? I told you we'd be up early." Jeff asked, shaking his head.

"Aw be quiet, you're only upset because you didn't get to go." Johnny teased before laughing.

"Well it's you going on that pitch and not me so…i'm fine."

"I'll go on if you go on." You teased poking Jeff in the back of the head.

"No. They get paid to get the shit kicked out of them, not me."

"No you just get paid to put them in that situation." You laughed.

"Exactly."

"That's us here. Come on hurry up and introduce it." Kosick huffed.

"Ok…you ready? So we're here in merry old England and Mr. Pontius, Pam and I overdid it a little last night. And we're about to practice rugby with the London Irish – A Professional Rugby team." Johnny introduced.

"I do not feel good." Chris added before they both laughed a little. "And we can't even drag Pam into this…"

You all climbed out the car to see them warming up on the field. You cuddled your arms into yourself and walked over to the side to watch, Johnny joining you as they did squats.

"They're pretty big boys…" Johnny commented to the camera. "Would you go for one of those guys, Pam?"

"Well…I think no…cuz aren't their noses like squint or something?" You laughed lightly, realizing how stupid you sounded. "God damn this hang over!"

"Their noses are squint!" He laughed loudly, shaking his head and chuckling as he did some 'preparation'. A.K.A – swinging his legs around.

The guys on the field nodded to Johnny, signaling they were ready. Johnny and Chris popped their mouth guards into their mouth and walked onto the pitch.

"Good luck!" You cheered before turning to the camera and whispering. "They're gonna need it. Hehehe"

After a couple of hours of the boys being beaten and thrown around the field, Chris stripped down to just his underwear and Johnny pointed at you.

"You see that girl there. She likes you guys real bad…so I was thinking maybe you could show her a bit of love." He laughed.

"No!" You yelled, your throat croaking harshly as you did.

Three rugby player ran towards you so you attempted to run away, but one of them managed to get infront of you. He threw you over his shoulders and ran onto the pitch, Johnny laughing at you as you screamed. Five of them threw you up into the air and caught you repetitively for what seemed forever. Once they put you back down, you fell on your ass onto the floor. Johnny helped you up – laughing hard. The rest of the guys began walking back to the van, Kosick having a go at jumping for a football onto a mat, a couple of the crew piling ontop of him.

"Shut up! I got grass on my butt!" You laughed punching him. "Hey, your nose is bleeding…you okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah, yeah I'm completely fine. Guess you've gone off me now I have a squint nose." He laughed.

"Who said I was even on you darling!" You teased laughing.

"You did last night." He muttered, smiling cheekily to himself.

"What?" You asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You last night…you said if I wasn't with Melanie, you would go for me." He giggled.

"…you're lying right there, Johnny. No way did I say that." You laughed nervously.

"You did. I swear down you did!" He mocked

"I told you that?"

"You sure did! And that you want me sexually and you wish I was single! And you told me your fantasies-."

"Ah-ha very funny! I know I didn't say that."

"But you did say you like me, Pammy." He grinned cheekily, staring straight at you to see if you would flinch.

You lightly shrugged your shoulders.

"Well even if I did say it, doesn't necessarily mean I meant it. Coulda been the alcohol. So don't flatter yourself sweetie!"

*Phew, good save!* You cheered as you walked away from him.

"Don't worry, Pam, you're secrets safe with me!...For now!" He yelled, before doing his infamous laugh.

*Nah…I never said that. Pfft, he wishes!* You reassured yourself, walking over to the van to see Chris making himself puke.

"Oh Chris, what the shit is this?"

"I feel much better…" He smiled, stepping over the puddle of puke.

You just shuddered at the thought. Unlike Bam, it was difficult for you to puke and you hardly ever do. You all climbed back into the van and made your way back to the hotel.

"Hey Pam, you fancy doing Gumball?" Jeff randomly asked.

"…gumball?"

"Yeah it's a huge race from London to Russia then back. It's like, 5 days non stop. But there's suppose to be bad ass parties." Chris chuckled.

"I'm not a car…person…why should I go?"

"Well, you're good fun, you're attractive, clever-."

"Okay Jeff, enough bullshit." You laughed. "Why do you want me to go?"

"We need another driver. Chris and Steve-O are going but they can't drive. It'll just be Guch, Johnny and Dimitry who'll drive and Guch doesn't really wanna drive." Jeff explained.

"Come on, Pam! It'll be fun! Parties! Going to different countries! Having the pleasurable company of Mr Pontius, Steve-O and I." Johnny urged, elbowing you.

"I can hardly spell and talk in American! Let alone another language…but I suppose I'll go…when we going?"

"Beginning of April."

"What? That's like…2 days away! Oh come on, I thought it would be next year or something." You moaned. "I'm not very good at sleeping in cars…plus Steve-O will probably be jerking off in the back of the car! He's already hit me once, I don't wanna get hit again!"

"It won't just be him." Chris chuckled mischievously.

"Eugh!" You scoffed before climbing out the van and up to the London Hilton Hotel. "So where does it start?"

"Here in London in a garage, not too far from here. That's why we picked this hotel. Promise you'll go 'cuz I need to get everything prepared." Jeff persisted.

"Fine!...hey what's going on?" You asked, pointing to where an important looking man was arguing with Bam before jogging over. "Is there a problem?"

"Who are you?" He snapped as you stood infront of Bam defensively.

"My name is Pamela Margera and this is my brother. Is he in some sort of trouble? Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes! You can help him with his bags, he will not be staying in this establishment any longer."

"Hey wait a minute, he's with us to do some recording." Jeff chirped.

"Look, I'm sure we can discuss this more privately and in an adult manner." You reassured, using your experience of how to get out of situations.

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am, but there is nothing to discuss!"

"But sir-."

"Good day!" He interrupted sternly before walking away.

"Oh good day to you too sir- ah! What?" Bam began to mock until you punched him hard in his arm.

"Quit being an ass! What the hell did you do?"

"Me! It was him!" Bam moaned pointing to Ryan, "And what the hell was with the 'oh lets discuss this privately and in an adult manner' shit?"

"Hey! It's called being polite and trying to deal with a situation and it's got me out of a lot of things!...so what're you gonna do?"

"Fuck England, I'm going back to Philadelphia. Knoxville, you gonna give me a lift to the airport?"

"No problem." Johnny smiled as he pulled a pair of keys out. "You coming Pam?"

"…I suppose I'll have to. Are you going aswell?" You asked Ryan, seeing his suitcase behind him.

"Yep."

You shook your head and followed the three of them out to the front of the hotel and into a black car.

"Where'd you get this?" You asked, not recognising the vehicle.

"It's for the Gumball rally." Johnny replied, unlocking it. "Thought you'd like to come and maybe get use to it."

"Whatever…" You sighed annoyed, climbing into the passengers seat and heading off to the airport…

Sorry it was a little crappy, but I've been really really busy with college lately. But I promise more shall hopefully be coming out soon. So yeah, thought I'd include the Gumball Rally that Johnny took part in…since we're in England anyway :3 So the gumball rally will take place over quite a few chapters….sorta like one day to one chapter. Perhaps you and Johnny might get a little closer on this long car journey? O.o teehee xxx


End file.
